


In the Middle of the Night

by Spyridon



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: The betrayal Mia felt during Brian's revelation went deeper than what anyone could have guessed . . .





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anonymous reviewer. I agree there are very few Brian/Mia PWP stories out there that don't end up with Brian and Dom going out. I hope this is what you wanted. :D

* * *

Mia pulled her blue Acura Integra next to the lifeguard house, facing the moving, deep blue Pacific. From out of the darkness, they could hear the waves crashing on the shoreline, rumbling low. The saltiness of the ocean wafted through the car as the cold air seeped into the car. The engine cut off, silence falling over them.

She gave him a smile before opening the door and getting out, Brian following suit. Sitting on the black hood, Mia pulled her legs up so the wind didn't blow the edge of her skirt up. Brian slid on as well, his eyes taking in the glow of Mia's skin under the moonlight.

"So, this is it. That's my beach. That's my ocean." Mia nodded at the eternally moving waters.

Brian smirked, pointing at the moon in the sky behind her. "And that's your moon?"

Smiling, Mia looked at it. "Yeah it is." She turned to face him, eyes sparkling in the night. "I'm possessive." The silence crept back, Brian gazing at the woman in front of him. To many, she wasn't beautiful in the sense of the models that walked fashion runaways but there was something about her that caught his eye. One could say her features were handsome, her long, sleek black hair falling around her oval face, her jaw strong for a woman. He had dated more beautiful women, girls that would have graced playboy magazine or could have walked the red carpet. In the end, he would break up with them, losing interest once the lust faded away. Mia Toretto, on the other hand, was interesting in some ways he couldn't explain.

Slowly, Brian leaned in, their eyes on each other as their lips came together for the first of many times. Her lips were as soft as they looked, a tantalizing sweetness teasing his tongue. He could smell the faint scent of motor on her as well as of new books and something that was uniquely hers. It was a weird combination but it seemed to scream Mia at him. He crowded in, a hand going to her jaw to hold her in place. His body shifted and he began to lay against the window behind him, taking her down to lay on top of him.

He would have made out with her there on the beach, totally ignoring the risk of being caught by another police unit, until Mia pulled away from him. Her smile was his only comfort, his cock beginning to harden at the sultry smirk on her face. "Not here." He watched in amusement as she slid off and went to the driver's side door. So she was playing hard to get. He could totally dig that.

Jumping off the hood, not caring that he smudged the decal, he opened the door and got in. Mia's smile was a little teasing as she lowered the seat all the way, her intentions clear. He mirrored the move, watching her avidly. Once more, his lips were on hers, his hand threading through her thick hair before they fell to her hips. It was difficult maneuvering in the small space of the Integra but Brian pulled her onto his lap. Her body settled, her weight pressing down on his cock, his body clamoring to be buried inside of her. They broke apart, panting lightly. "Here." She whispered, her eyes glittering with lust.

His control almost slipped, his body drawing in shaking breathes to calm his nerves. God, how much he wanted to throw her down. They kissed again, her hands going to his shoulders as she rolled her hips against him. He groaned, his cock beginning to press against the zipper of his pants. A hand dipped under her dress, palming the smoothness of her thigh before traveling up. They slid under the edge of her underwear, dipping into the crack of her ass. Reflexively, his hand squeezed.

Mia drew back again, a single eyebrow raised.

Brian flashed a grin at her. "I'm possessive too."

She grinned, bending down to kiss him once more. Smiling, he moved to her neck, lips worrying the spot between her shoulder and neck. His hand traveled to the front, his thumb fingering the little nub hiding between her thighs. Mia gasped, throwing her head back as waves of pleasure began to crash through her nerves. Brian rested his head, intent on watching her writhe on him. As the waves crashed on the beach, he messaged the hard flesh in concert with the movement of the water. Her hips rolled and rose above him, her chest rising and falling as she sought for that peak.

"Please, Brian." She moaned, her hands going to his shoulders to balance herself.

He smirked. "Please, what?"

"I need more."

"This?" He readjusted his hand, a finger slipping in deeper under the cotton fabric. She keened as the digit sunk further into her hole.

"More." She demanded, one of her hands going to his jeans. Brian didn't even pause the movement of his wondering hand; wrapping his other hand around her wrist.

"Not yet." He couldn't stop the groan as she rolled her hips against him, grinding down on the bulge in his pants in retaliation. His blue eyes darkened to near black as he felt how tight she felt around his hand. The edge of his nail scrapped her nub, Mia's body continuing to move against his buried fingers. "Yeah, just like that. Let it go." He ordered softly, panting heavily. Mia keened as she came around him, her juices spilling over his fingers. She slumped on him, wisps of black hair sticking to her sweaty face.

Brian undid his zipper, Mia raising herself just long enough for him to slip his pants down to mid-thigh. He pulled his cock from the confines of his briefs, holding it straight as Mia pulled the bottom of her underwear to the side, angling her hips just right and sinking slowly down on his hardened flesh. He hissed in pleasure as her warm walls closed around him, a hand going to her waist to steady her as she took him into the hilt in one go.

"Ride me, babe." Mia raised her hips, Brian seeing his cock emerging from her body, glistening with her juices before disappearing back into her as she sank down on him. Little moans and pants left them as they moved against each other; sweat breaking out over their heated skin. The light of the moon reflected over Mia's hair as it swung back and forth in time with the movement of her hips. Each thrust had the edge of the cotton underwear scrapping alongside his cock, adding more pleasure to each movement.

"Oh god, Brian! So good." Mia moaned hotly, allowing her head to fall back, showing the expanse of her slim throat. She gasped as Brian latched on to her pulse point, biting lightly. Surprisingly, she completely went limp in his arms, allowing him to use her body the way he wanted which was fine with him.

Soon, Brian was feeling the tightening in his balls but he couldn't come yet so he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back until she came first. His hand dove back under the dress and flicked her nub once, twice, before she was crying out softly in completion, chest heaving. She slumped on him, her hair swinging forward to cover her face.

Bracing his feet against the floorboard, Brian gripped her waist in both hands and began to move strongly, slamming her back down on him. The need to come was overpowering, his nostrils flaring to draw in air as he used her. Her hands squeezed his shoulders as he spilled into her with a large groan.

Mia laid down on him, her hot pants rolling over his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her deeply, reveling in the feel of her body on his. As his body calmed, he gave a soft groan as his soft cock slipped from her, their mixed juices seeping into the fabric of her underwear.

They lay there, kissing and petting each other, the cool air coming in from the skylight. Outside, the waves continued to crash and break, the frothing water running back into the ocean. Mia shivered, alerting Brian that the cold of the coast was beginning to enter the small car.

"Let's go back to Harry's." Brian whispered, breaking the kiss with Mia. His nostrils flared as he inhaled, smelling the scent of the ocean with a hint of Mia's own unique scent mixed with the heavy musk from the sex.

"Scared of my brother?" Mia breathed.

"No, just want peace and quiet from Vince." Brian answered smoothly. He ignored the little voice that screamed in the back of his mind that he _was_ scared about Dom finding out he was an undercover cop and that he _definitely_ shouldn't be doing this. Not to mention what his superiors would do if they found out he was sleeping with the mark's sister. "Plus I don't want to say goodbye just yet." He nuzzled her neck before kissing the purpling bruise on her olive skin.

Mia smiled, kissing him lightly before sliding off of him and back into the driver's seat. He winced as he stuffed himself back into his pants, the feeling uncomfortable as the material stuck to his skin. The engine turned over and the car pulled out back onto the street. The drive to Harry's was filled with anticipation, the sexual tension not yet fully sated.

Pulling next to the Ford Lightning, Mia locked the Integra's doors before following Brian into the small backroom. Unlike her house which was active all day and night, the store was deadly silent, the interior dark with a few of the cases illuminated by the small LEDs to showcase the wares. With a flick of a switch, a dim light came on in the back room.

Brian grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and dumping it on the ground. Mia would have rolled her eyes at the typical move but she was too busy staring at Brian's exposed chest. She had drooled over him as he worked on the Supra but since she worked at the market, she was only able to catch glimpses of him. The short sleeves of his t-shirts only hinted at the lean muscle covering his body or the long V of his torso as it tapered to his slim waist. The light was bright enough to create shadows on his skin, highlighting the smooth planes of his chest.

Both Dom and Vince were built for power and durability, not that she checked out her brother but she had checked out Vince when she was younger. Leon was too slim for her tastes and Jesse was like her kid brother.

Brian smirked as he walked up to her. "Like what you see?"

"Definitely." She ran a hand over his shoulders and down his chest. Brian reached behind the back of her dress and lightly began to draw the zipper down. The sleeves went slack, slipping off her shoulders. Brian kissed after them as he pushed the dress off, leaving her in her bra and panties. Mia took a step to the side and kicked the dress away. He bent down and picked her up, slim legs wrapping around his waist. She laughed breathily as he dumped her on the bed, his body covering hers.

He ran his hands along her arms before his hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled them above her head. Mia's eyes widened as he pinned her arms there with one hand, the other running along her breast and side, thumb caressing her stiffening aureole.

"Too rough?" He asked, watching her response for any signs of distress.

Mia raised her chin, her eyes flashing at him. "No."

Brian took that as a challenge. Reaching over, he grabbed a discarded belt and used it to tie her hands to the headboard of the small bed. Once her hands were secured, Brian shimmied down until his face was even with her wet center. "We'll see how long you last." He said before opening her thighs and diving in.

Mia shuddered as his tongue began to lick at her outer folds. She bit her lips as he took his time, going over every inch of her heated flesh. A gasp slipped from her, his tongue sliding in before shifting away, teasing her. He worked her body, sending her higher until she teetered on the edge of the cliff. Before she could fall over it, he moved away, going back to her outer lips. Again and again, he took her there before leaving her unfulfilled. Her body writhed on the sheets, her arms pulling at the belt, the skin around her wrists reddening.

Finally, she could take no more. "God damn it, Brian. Just finish it!" Her channel was clenching and unclenching, wanting something to fill it.

A sharp flash of heat on her outer lips had her howling in pain and shock. "That doesn't sound like begging." Brian said, his hand messaging where he had pinched her. "You might want to change your tone." He nuzzled her thigh, waiting for her body to come down from the peak again.

Mia struggled once more. The Toretto pride that was a part of her was slowly falling apart under his ministrations, the need of having Brian in her winning. She bucked but Brian only moved away. With one last arch of her back, she collapsed against the bed. "Please, Brian." She pleaded, a tear of frustration forming at her eye. "I need you."

Brian smiled, chucking off his pants and climbing over her. "I'll take care of you." He moved her unresisting legs around his waist, angling his hips and shoving himself in as Mia whined. He pulled one of her legs up higher, hooking it over his arm. He pulled his upper body away from hers and opened his knees further. Mia moaned as his body sunk even deeper, the head of his cock bumping the back of her channel. Left hand gripping her shoulder, Brian began to piston his hips into hers.

Mia writhed under the brutal assault, her hands gripping the leather belt strap until her knuckles turned white. Never once had she let someone take control of her like this. Brian had taken it from her and to her shock was finding out that she loved it. She no longer had to think of the trouble that Dom was placing himself in, the danger the others were in, the worry about the cops, nothing. All that mattered was the hard body riding her.

She screamed as her body went over the cliff, her nerves igniting in a flash. Above her, Brian groaned out his climax, the warmth spreading inside of her. Mia moaned in discomfort as Brian lowered her leg, his hands going to undo the make shift bond. Mia hissed as the blood rushed back into her arms. Taking her hands between his, Brian massaged the tingling muscles.

"Was that okay?"

"Yeah." She stretched her muscles, loving the sore sensation between her legs. "I never did that before."

Brian raised himself on one arm, looking down at her. "That was your first time?"

She knew that he didn't mean the first time in bed. The romp in the car showed she was anything but a virgin. Mia rolled her wrists. "I don't like giving up control like that."

Brian was quiet for a moment. "And why did you let me do it?"

"Because something tells me that I can trust you. Plus, I liked how it felt." Mia said before turning on her side, cuddling back against him. Brian only hesitated a moment before molding his body around hers, an arm falling around her waist. Mia hummed in contentment, loving how secure his embrace was. Slowly, the two lovers slipped off into sleep, one of them unaware that the next hijacking was already taking place somewhere else.

* * *

The shrill sound of his cellphone ringing woke Brian up from his deep sleep, a heavy weight lying next to him. Without even thinking about it, Brian answered it before the third ring, hoping that Mia hadn't awakened. "Yeah?"

"The hijackers have hit again." Tanner spoke with preamble, his deep voice coming through. "Bilkins made his decision. We're gonna move on Johnny Tran and his guys at 1700 hours unless you say otherwise. If you agree, just say yes."

Brian stared into the darkness of the store, the warmth of the body next to him weighing on his mind. He breathed slowly. He couldn't make this decision as Brian Spilner. No, this was Brian O'Conner's decision and the reason why the other Brian even existed at all. "Yeah."

Behind him, Mia woke up, sitting up as she blinked blurrily. "Who is that?"

Looking back at her, Brian clamped the cell phone shut before Tanner could even reply to his answer. "It's just a wrong number." He looked at her, feeling the weight of his decision settling in his stomach. He wondered if he had made the right one. "Hi." She had told him that she trusted him, not even knowing that person she trusted didn't even exist except for the fake profile the LAPD and FBI had created.

A smile curled her lips, her amusement dancing in her eyes, only serving to increase the turmoil he was feeling inside.

A thought wormed its way into his mind. It had been a while since he had tried it that way. The last time, the woman he had picked up from a bar had shied away when he tried to penetrate her. They had ended up grinding each other instead as Brian was too frustrated to clean himself and the woman wouldn't let him take her vaginally without cleaning himself first.

He really needed to expend the frustration inside of him.

"Turn over onto your hands and knees." He ordered, his voice brokering no argument. Mia hesitated slightly but did as Brian wanted. Reaching over to the small beat-up side table, Brian withdrew a small container of KY jelly he kept there for when he wanted to jerk off.

Opening it, he scooped some and began to smear it over Mia's backside. Her head came up, her dark eyes staring at him. "Brian, what are you doing?"

He smirked at her. "You, of course." His thumb caressed the ringed muscle surrounding her dark hole. Making sure there was enough lube, Brian began to push his index finger through the muscle. His other hand rested on her hip, stroking her flank. "Trust me. You need to relax otherwise you won't enjoy it."

Mia nodded, trying to force her body to relax. Brian worked the lube in, knowing if he didn't, he could tear her and he didn't want to do that to her. But despite her attempts, Mia could not relax enough. She was going to need something a little more to relax all the way. He reached to her front and began to work the nub again. When she came again, Brian was hanging onto his control by a thread.

"Do you still want this?" He asked, grinding his cock against her now relaxed ass. Her dark hole was shiny with the lube he had worked in.

"Yes, I want to try this."

"You can say no anytime and I'll stop." Mia nodded, her hands clenching the bed covering. Brian carefully lined up his cock with Mia's back entrance and slowly pushed in. Mia moaned as she felt him invade her body once more, her hands fisting the sheets. The other times, it had felt good to be full. Now, it felt like he was splitting her wide open. The ringed muscle resisted until it finally gave way. Brian stopped once the head was in, stroking Mia's heaving flanks. "Are you okay?"

Mia squeezed her muscles, testing out the new sensations. Her ass slightly burned but she figured that was normal for the first time. The feel of his cock up his ass wasn't the same as the other times but it wasn't bad. "Yes. It just feels different, good but different."

Brian nodded, relieved that he had prepped her enough. He pulled back a bit before pushing in a couple of more inches. Something like this took a lot of control. Working himself a bit at a time, Brian worked her body until finally he was buried deep in her ass, his balls resting against her perineum. He kissed the back of her neck, trailing her spine as his hands moved from her hips to her breasts. His fingers twisted her hard nipples, breathless sighs leaving Mia.

Slowly he began to grind his hips, testing the waters. "It feels good, Brian." Mia told him, wiggling her hips. He chuckled at her response. She was definitely more responsive than the other woman. A hand trailed down to her slit, a finger caressing the little nub. Brian brought Mia to a small orgasm with his hands, his mouth latched onto the side of her neck. As she came down, Brian positioned her to his liking, her arms bent under her, taking her weight with her ass up in the air.

Straightening up, Brian gripped her hips as he withdrew until only the tip of his cock was inside Mia's body. Without warning he drove back in hard. Mia tensed, crying out as his cock split her open again. Once again, her body went limp under him. The walls of her ass were tighter than her entrance, her body trying to keep him in.

"Mine." Brian growled as he began taking her hard, laying claim to the body underneath him. All the frustration he felt over the case from lying to Dom, to Mia, the sense of betrayal he could feel, he poured into his thrusts as if Mia could take it from him. Sweat dripped down his forehead, tracing around the edge of his eye and along his jaw.

Before him, her back muscles and spine flexed and bunched with every thrust. She took everything he threw at her, her hands digging into the bed sheets. His body was fevered, wanting to come but unable to find that pinnacle to fall off. Not thinking about what he was doing, he reached out and wove her dark strands around his fingers. With a sharp tug, he pulled Mia's head back until she cried out. Her hips moved to lessen the pressure but Brian threw a leg over hers, pining her back in place. "Mine." He snarled.

"Yours." Mia shouted. The words resonated in Brian's brain. She was his. The hidden side of him, the side that was a combination of Brian the cop, Brian the new racer on Dom's team, and a darker, more primal Brian, reveled in her confession. "I'm yours!" She screamed as she came for the final time.

The rhythm of her walls milking him pulled him over the edge. Brian slammed into her five more times before painting her insides with his seed. He slumped over her backside, causing her to cry out softly in pain as his hand pulled at her hair. He kissed her spine in apology as he let go, moving to rest his weight on his arms. Pulling out of her right now would only cause discomfort now that she was no longer riding the waves of pleasure. He continued to kiss her shoulders until he slipped out of her.

"God, that was incredible." Mia fell to her side, wiped out. Already, she could feel the soreness of her backside. "I never knew that it could be liked that."

"With the right partner, it can be unforgettable." Brian whispered, feeling drained of any emotion except for the afterglow. His brain was lethargic, his hand stroking her stomach. "Most don't like doing it because of the social stigma."

Mia cracked open an eye to look at him. "That definitely sounds like you."

"What can I say? I'm a rule breaker." Giving her one last kiss, Brian slipped from the bed and went to the small sink. Wetting a washcloth, he went back to the bed and cleaned Mia of their mixed fluids as well as the used lube. Once he was cleaned, he threw it back in the direction of the sink, noting to get rid of it later. He pulled Mia onto his chest, her head resting over his heart. Tucking in the corners around them, he watched as Mia drifted back to sleep, a content smile on her face.

As her breathing evened out, Brian uttered the words that he knew was true in his heart. "I love you, Mia." The woman continued to sleep in his arms, unaware of the words spoken with unrestrained emotion.

It was another hour before Brian followed her back into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

Brian ran from the Airstream, heading straight to where he could see Mia walking, her unhappiness clear on her face. "Mia, what's going on?" In his heart, Brian hoped that Dom and the others had gone off to look for Jesse but he knew they hadn't left for that.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

She didn't even stop, stubbornly looking forward. "No, I don't, Brian."

"Oh, so what? You always have tears in your eyes when Dom drives away?" He called her out.

Her face turned to his, anger in her eyes. "What is the matter with you?"

"Come on! What's your brother racing off in the middle of the night for? I'm talking about the trucks. You know about the trucks?" He said the words, knowing there was no turning back now. Everything was going to change in the next few seconds.

"No, Brian. What trucks? Jesus Christ." She cursed as she tried to walk away from him as he stopped.

Making a decision, Brian reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. "Listen to me. Mia, I'm a cop." His blue eyes didn't waver as the words slipped from his mouth.

The words weren't registering. "What are you talking about, Brian?" She twisted her arm, breaking the hold he had on her. "What is this?"

"Ever since the first time I met you, I've been undercover. I'm a cop." He repeated the words, knowing they hadn't sunk in the first time around. He watched her face as they finally sunk in, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. He could see as she recounted the memories of their times together, the times where she had fully submitted to him, handing over her trust and love without conditions.

She stared at him, the betrayal clearly written all over her face. "Oh, you bastard, you bastard!" She walked away, her black hair streaming behind her. Brian started after her, knowing he was going to need her help even as his heart began to ache.

"Mia!" This time, she swung around when he grabbed at her, slapping at his hands.

"Get off of me, Brian!"

His hands clasped hard around her upper arms, holding her in place. "Mia, listen to me!" She stopped struggling at his command, hating him for having that control over her and at herself for not fighting back. "Everything I said I felt about you was real. I swear to God. You have to believe me, Mia. But right now, this isn't about you and me. Your brother's out there. He's about to pull a job and we're running out of time.

He gestured emphatically, trying to drive the point home. "Those truckers; they're not lying down anymore. Maybe they'll make it through tonight but every single law enforcement agency in California's coming down on them. If you don't want anything to happen to your brother, to Letty, to Leon, to Vince, you just have to get in that car with me right now. You have to help me. Mia, you're the only person that can help me right now. Please, Mia, please help me."

His blue eyes pleaded to her as he waited for her response.

She didn't look at him, choosing instead to stare at the ground. She jerked her head once.

"Thank god." He let her go but led her to the waiting Supra. "We don't have much time." _I don't have much time_. Brian thought to himself. Mia got into the passenger seat, her face dejected. He knew it was over between him and Mia, regardless of what happened from now on. Any chance he had with her was gone. If he was truthful with himself, there was never going to be a future for them. The only thing he would have would be the memories of their nights together in the middle of the night. Pushing down the rising self-loathing, Brian focused on the road head, turning on the fine-tuned engine.

The only thing that mattered now was getting to Dom and the crew before the truckers did.

* * *


End file.
